


Pride (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed and Oswald are proud





	Pride (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what happens in season four, Ed will always be bi because he doesn't love Oswald not because he's another man but because he's emotional. Bring on season four


End file.
